In general, a lantern is a portable light having a fuel source or power source. Lanterns may be used, for example, for camping, for other outdoor recreational activities, or to provide a work light in an outdoor environment.
Lanterns that burn liquid fuel or low pressure (LP) fuel are well known. Such lanterns include a burner assembly to which the fuel is delivered and one or more catalytic mantles which are mounted on the burner assembly. The fuel burns within the catalytic mantle, and the mantles incandesce and provide a bright light. The mantles are usually surrounded by a glass cylindrical globe.
More recently, lanterns that operate on batteries have become popular. For example, a lantern may utilize a rechargeable battery or one or more dry cell batteries, such as four D cell batteries. These lanterns typically use one or more fluorescent or other types of bulb.
Regardless of the type of lantern used, a stable base is needed for the lantern. This is particularly the case where a lantern may be tall, such as in models utilizing propane tanks wherein the globe is mounted over the propane tank. Such models are somewhat top-heavy, because most components for the lantern are positioned above the propane tank. The models are particularly top-heavy when the propane tank is almost empty.